The objective of most conventional additives for diesel fuels is to improve the performance and/or environmental impact of the diesel engine operating over long distances. Because of this, common diesel fuel additives perform functions such as increasing fuel lubricity, decreasing corrosion or wear on engine parts, and/or decreasing emissions.
Some niche diesel applications do not involve driving over long distances. One example of a short distance diesel application is drag racing. Drag racing has been popular in Europe for some time, and is increasingly popular in the United States. In diesel drag races, the track typically is very short. Another example of a short distance diesel application is racing on closed circuits, which has also been gaining in popularity in Europe and the United States.
WO 97/40122 describes additives comprising a “synergistic combination” of two or more organometallic complexes of Group I metals together with a fuel-soluble carrier. The additives are said to provide an emissions benefit and to provide significant reduction in levels of soot and carbonaceous deposits that form on the combustion surfaces of engines in piston rings and ring bands, and in exhaust ports. The reduction in deposits is said to contribute to maintenance of engine performance in terms of emissions and longevity. The synergistic combination of two or more organometallic complexes also is said to permit regeneration of the particulate trap with greater reliability and frequency.
When a vehicle is used only intermittently over very short distances, as in diesel drag racing or racing on closed circuits, emission benefits and maintenance of engine performance over time are not of great concern.
What is needed during drag racing or racing on closed circuits is fuel additives that will increase immediate power output and speed of the diesel engine.